


Melinda's Shoes

by voltscribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Bodyswapping, Foot Fetish, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltscribbles/pseuds/voltscribbles
Summary: Melinda wants nothing more than a new pair of flats for Christmas. However she should be careful what she wishes for...





	Melinda's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a bodyswap fic, requested by toonsalot on tumblr. It has implications of foot fetish content, as well. This isn't a fic for everyone, so if this kind of content bothers you, please don't read it!)

Melinda stood before the tiny Christmas tree in her living room, her arms folded tightly across her chest and one foot tapping on the hardwood floor, as if her irritability would make more gifts appear. Beneath the tree sat four wrapped presents, and Melinda was pretty sure she knew what each one was. Books and socks and things like that – all boring, all far from what she wanted.  
What she wanted was a pair of pointed toe flats. It shouldn’t have been too much to ask for, but nobody had gotten it for her. Melinda sighed, turned off the tree’s lights, and sulked off to bed.  
When morning came, Melinda found a peculiar sight. Under the tree sat five presents, and she knew she hadn’t put another one down. Was Santa real after all?  
Melinda rushed to the new gift and tore it open. Inside, to her pleasure, was a pair of pointed toe flats, in a deep navy blue with white toes. Beside them in the box sat a small white box-like object. She lifted both the shoes and the object; then, she absentmindedly dropped the object in favour on slipping on the shoes.  
Suddenly, in a burst of blue light, Melinda found herself losing control of her body. She felt the sensation of moving, but not of her own volition. She closed her eyes tight…  
And when she opened them again, her face was against the floor. She squirmed, and turned to face upwards.  
She found herself staring up at her, another her, standing seemingly on top of the body she was in. The other her smiled down.  
“Well, you got your shoes after all!” the other her said.  
Melinda looked at herself – at the body she resided in, that is. She saw a familiar dark navy blue colour. She turned around, and saw the blue end in a bright white.  
Melinda realized with horror what had happened. That object, that little white box, had caused her to change places with the shoes! She shrieked, only to have her scream muffled by the other her’s feet.  
* * * * *  
Melinda spent her first few days as a pair of shoes panicking. When she wasn’t being walked in, she was left motionless in the dark hall closet. It was like torture – the sensory deprivation was terrifying. Oh, but being walked in was so much worse.  
She had never noticed any major smell to her feet previously, but now found the stench unbearable. They smelled strongly of sweat, and it was inescapable. The pain of being walked in was no better, as the feeling of concrete against her body was abrasive and hard, and snow, when stepped in, was freezing and wet. And the way she was treated – it was absolutely horrible.  
In the first day or so, the new Melinda had gotten a few compliments on her new shoes. After that, Melinda found herself ignored. She was even stepped on once, leaving a painful, ugly scuff. Her back was kicked by those walking too close, and the new Melinda had a nasty tendency to toss her into the closet, rather than placing her gently. Melinda supposed it was a crazy sort of karma for her own mistreatment of shoes in the past.  
Melinda’s new life was sweaty, smelly, and miserable. The new her, though, seemed to be fairing much better.  
* * * * *  
The shoes adored their life. They preferred walking in a pair of flats to being a pair, and appreciated the attention they were getting as a human. Melinda’s life was a busy one, but the shoes adapted to it easily.  
One day, though, the old Melinda’s complaining got to them.  
“Please,” she begged, “switch us back!”  
The shoes considered the request. The small object that had swapped them in the first place was still sitting on the floor by the sofa – they had never bothered picking it back up. They strolled over to it, Melinda complaining about the walk the whole way.  
“You really want to switch back, eh?” the shoes said. Melinda shouted her affirmation, and the shoes smirked.  
With one foot, the shoes pressed on the top of the white object. “Maybe I should just smash it,” they thought aloud. “Then I’ll get to be the human forever!” They lifted their leg, and then stomped on the object.  
“NO!” Melinda shrieked. She began to sob pathetically, and the shoes chuckled. They kicked the object under the sofa, out of view of both themselves and the girl. They hadn’t truly smashed it, but took great pleasure in Melinda’s distress.  
“Looks like you’re stuck that way,” they lied, cackling. “You’re stuck that way forever.”


End file.
